


24 Hits

by laniinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, LUL TOMMY DIED, Manipulation, Minecraft, Other, Roleplay, There is no comfort here, This Is Sad, Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], WHAT IS THAT TAG OH NO, also this is from tommy’s pov btw haha, cries so hard, f in the chats, hurt with no comfort is favorite thing hehe, i’m sorry for the angst, man this hurts, oops spoilers, poor Tommy, sorry not sorry LUL, there’s also slight animal abuse i’m sorry, this stream inspired me to write again oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniinnit/pseuds/laniinnit
Summary: smp lore fanfic based on tommy’s stream on march 1st, 2021.HEAVY THEMES OF ABUSE, MANIPULATION, VIOLENCE AND DEATH. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	24 Hits

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the description, this story has themes of abuse, death, violence, and manipulation. please read this at your own risk or do not read if you are easily triggered by these topics.

Things weren’t supposed to turn out this way.

I was only supposed to visit Dream one last time to get closure, and now I’m stuck here for a week because of a security breach issue. Now I’m fuckin’ trapped here with  Dream.

The man who manipulated me and tortured me when I was in exile. The man who took the discs from me. The man who almost _KILLED_ Tubbo in front of me.

But it’s whatever, right? It’s just a week, trapped in a prison cell with no clock, with Dream.

Everything will be okay, won’t it?

** :) **

I’ve noticed that the only thing we eat are potatoes. Fuckin’ potatoes remind me of Technoblade. Maybe if I had stayed with Technoblade for a little bit longer, I wouldn’t be here. Sure, that would mean that Dream would possibly out there still, but at least with Technoblade I felt at home.

I have no way to tell what time it is. Every time Sam gives me and Dream a new clock with “DO NOT BURN” engraved on the back, Dream burns it anyway. Is this bitch fuckin’ mental?

Well, at least I have PussBoy with me.

Fuck that cat. I fuckin’ hate it. It’s ugly. I’ve tried to kill it multiple times but Dream saved it every time. Fuckin’ idiot.

I don’t even know how many days I’ve been here, but it feels like forever.

I can’t wait to see Tubbo again.

You see, I was so extremely bored in this cell that I started feelin’ like I did during exile: literally quite out of it.

I would make weird clicking noises around Dream and sing a familiar song in the highest pitched voice I could just to piss him off.

“Tommy! I’m trying to write! Shut up!” Dream would yell, and I would reply with,

“NoW tHaT iNtErStAtE iS PAaAaAVED WiTh MeMORRRRrrrRIESSS.”

Hearing Dream sigh in defeat was always the best part.

But annoying him would get boring after a while.

My eyes were slowly closing until I heard heavy footsteps approaching mine and Dream’s shared cell. I knew who was coming,

It was Sam!

“SAM!” I shouted, way too excitedly.

“T-Tommy...” Sam said.

“Finally you’re here!! I’ve been here for nineteen days when you said it would only be a week!” 

“It hasn’t even been nineteen days, Tommy.” Dream said, a bitter tone evident in his voice.

“Whatever, ANYWAY,” I continued, “when am I getting out? You said it would only be a week! It’s been WAY longer than that!”

“Tommy... I still haven’t figured out what happened. You need to stay here until I figure out what the explosions were and why they happened.” Sam said, looking at the lava in front of him.

“Wh... WHAT?! YOU SAID IT WAS ONLY GOING TO BE A WEEK! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!” I screamed.

I can’t be in here any longer with a man who manipulated me. I just can’t.

“Sam.. come closer please I need to talk to you.” I turned around, “move back you green bastard.” Dream turned around and walked towards our water pit.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

I started whispering “Sam please, I can’t take it any longer. He keeps talking to me about ‘Gogy’ and how hot and sexy he is. Sam I can’t stay here, please. I’m claustrophobic, I don’t want to be here, I want to be home. I don’t like it here. Please, Sam.

“Just let me go, _please_.” I finished.

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I can’t help you.” said Sam, walking away slowly.

“S-Sam! Sam! SAM!!” I screamed.

I turned around, a troubled look on my face. Looking up, I was startled to see Dream’s smile staring down at me.

** :) **

“Jesus Christ, dude.” I said whilst pushing him away so I can walk over to PussBoy. The white and gray cat looked up at me, as if he were trying to give me some sort of comfort. I stared down at the ugly ass cat, hitting it once.

“TOMMY!” Dream yelled, running over to the cat and pushing me out of the way.

And then it was quiet again. The only sounds were coming from the lava and the soft purring of the cat.

I stood up, pacing around the room and thinking to myself. I turned towards Dream to look at him, just to see that fuckin’ smile looking at me again.

** :) **

“What? What do you fuckin’ want?” 

“Eh... Well I guess it’s not too bad. You staying here, I mean.”

“It’s fucking shit, Dream. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. You’re ugly.” I said, walking towards the book we have sprawled open on a pedestal.

“I get that. You say that, like, every ten minutes.” The fuckin’ green bitch says, “Listen Tommy, I’ve been in here ten times longer than you have, you’ll be fine. I’m used to it.”

“If anything, this has been better for me!” Dream said.

** :) **

“What do you mean, ‘better?’”

“It’s been better!! I have company. I have a cat... I have a cat. Granted it’s not my cat, but he keeps me company. I mean, yeah I have you, but you’re annoying and I like to talk to the cat.”

“Shut up about the fuckin’ pUSSYYY, dude. Here,” scribbling down the last of my words, “read that.” I said, handing the book to Dream.

_“For Dream.”_

_ “Dream is ugly - The novel: _

_ He is fucking shit and i hate him and he’s fucking ugly. he is stab-able. i want to stab him in the neck no joke. _

_Dream has a massive ego and he probably is bad.”_

Dream took the book and threw it into the lava.

“Okay... It’s fine! We can write things, we can-“

“You, you fuckin’ censor every media you’re in. Anything that’s fuckin’ bad for you, you just fuckin’ burn it.”

I walk over to PussBoy and hit him again. 

“Tommy, stop! Stop hitting him!”

“Why? Do you love him, Dream?”

“Yes... Yes I do.”

I start to mock him, “Awww, Dream!” my eyes softening up like one of those ‘UwU’ fuckin’ faces. “Aw Dream loves a cat, awww.”

I hit PussBoy again, and Dream runs up to him and pushes me out of the way.

“Tommy stop, he’s about to die!” Dream yelled.

“Oh fucking well, he was going to fuckin’ die anyway.” I say, walking over to PussBoy one last time to hit him.

PussBoy’s body goes limp. I laugh silently, “Oops.” is all that comes out of my mouth.

“Yeah, and that’s what happens when you love something, bitch. So now when I leave, you’ll have nothing because you are  lonely. You won’t have anything to keep you company. It’s what you fuckin’ deserve, you’re  manipulative. You’re a fucking twat. And I mean that.”

“Tommy...”

“I quite literally have to keep pacing around- PUSSBOY IS DEAD, LONG LIVE THE PUSS.” I mocked.

“Tommy.” 

“Yes?”

“Tommy, what if we break out together?” That sadistic smile getting closer to my face.

“You motivate me all the time, you motivate me. The cat was my hope, and that motivated me.”

** :) **

“N-no. Because you’re going to break out with me and you fuckin’ deserve to be in here. Who knows what you’ll do when you’re out? You might fuckin’ cause more chaos, you might fuckin’ kill someone-“ I pause, eyes widening. 

“You wouldn’t kill anyone, would you?” I ask carefully, waiting for an answer.

When he doesn’t answer, that’s when I start to panic.

“You wouldn’t kill anyone, right Dream?” I ask again, still no answer. 

“Oh who am I fuckin’ kidding, you WOULD kill someone.”

“I wouldn’t, Tommy. I’d get my revenge.”

“On who? Huh? Tubbo? You fuckin’ green bastard I can kill you right now.”

“You can kill me, but you  won’t. I may as well be some sort of  GOD  if you can’t kill me!”

“Do you— do you hear yourself? You’re not some kind of ‘god,’ Dream!”

There was the first punch.

That hurt. A lot.

I stood there, shocked that a  _TWENTY-ONE_ year old man had punched a  _SIXTEEN_ year old in the face. 

There was a warm liquid flowing out of my lip slowly. Wiping my it off, I look at it and look back up at Dream and that stupid fucking smile.

** :) **

“What the fuck?” I spat out, wiping more blood off my mouth.

“Tommy. You know you could easily kill me. You could take my last life, you know you can. But you won’t. Why? Why do you choose to keep me alive? Huh?” Dream taunted.

“You know why, Dream. I want the fuckin’ revival book, and I won’t kill you until I have that book.”

“What makes you think I’ll hand it over to you anyway? I can just keep it and never give it to you. WHY would I give you the satisfaction of having it?”

“Jesus fuckin’- DREAM! The book probably isn’t real! You’re probably lying to me about it because I KNOW how many times you’ve lied to me!”

Two more punches.

“DREAM STOP FUCKIN’ HITTING ME!” I yelled.

“Tommy! As long as you’re here, we can be a big happy family! It’s what you and I always wanted, right?”

** :) **

“It’s what I wanted with Wilbur and L’manburg! Not with some green bastard like you.”

Dream and I started pacing around the room, collecting our thoughts.

“Hey, if you let me get out of here with you, I promise I’ll give you the book, okay? Do we have a deal?”

“No, no we fuckin’ don’t, Dream. When I get out of here, you stay. You deserve to be alone. You deserve to feel how I felt when I was in exile and living in Logstedshire.”

And another fucking punch. And another one, and another one.

I pushed him back and let the pain settle in, knowing it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

“Please, Dream. Stop punching me.”

“I KNOW how you felt during exile, I was the one who made you feel those things, remember? I was the one who did that.”

“Dream, I know. You think I’d forget all the times you MANIPULATED me?”

He stepped closer and I stepped back, afraid that he would hit me again. Instead, he grabbed onto my shoulders and started shoving me against the wall over and over again.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

My head was pounding and I could tell that it was starting to bleed more and more each time it hit the obsidian.

“D-dream...” I started, out of breath and mind foggy, “how do I know Schlatt _really_ gave you the book?”

His smile looked down on me and I squirmed around a bit.

That smile will haunt me until the day I die.

** :) **

“Well, Tommy. You know Schlatt trusted me a lot and I helped him _defend_ Manberg when you and Wilbur were exiled. Is that enough proof?”

“N.... no it’s not. Schlatt was a drunkard, he didn’t care about anything except for cheap booze and power. He didn’t trust anyone at all. He just wanted power.”

“Oh yeah?” Dream asked, starting to tighten my bandana around my neck. “Why don’t you go visit him in Hell, then?”

The bandana was being pulled tighter by one hand, the other punching me again and again. I was thrown against the wall several times.

One punch. Two punches. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

The last four hits were my head against the walls. The last thing I saw was Dream, his smile gone crooked and blood all over his face.

Then everything went black.

** :) **

I opened my eyes, half expecting to see the dark, obsidian walls that caged me in. Instead, I was met with flowers tied together on the ceiling. I sat up, and looked at my surroundings.

I was laying in a bed of alliums, the walls around me painted a light beige color. There was a door in front of me, and a window that allowed me to look outside. Getting up, I opened the door and walked out, taking everything in.

“Where... Where am I?” I thought out loud to myself.

“Hello Tommy.” A familiar voice called out to me from the distance. I turned around, only to see that the room I woke up in was no longer there, and there standing in it’s place was

“Wilbur?” I asked.

He and I walked up to each other. We smiled, and suddenly I was engulfed in a hug.

“Oh _God_ , Tommy. I wasn’t prepared to see you here. At least, not yet.”

“Wilbur, I-“

“I know, Tommy. I know what happened.”

We stood in silence for a while and let the quiet speak for itself. It was quiet for a long time, up until another voice approached.

“Aye Wilbur, who the fuck are ya huggin’?” Wilbur pulled away from the hug and moved out of the way so Schlatt could see.

“Oh, shit.” Schlatt’s cigar dropped out of his mouth and his eyes seemed to sober up a little bit.

“Hey, kid. Didn’t expect to see you here, holy shit.” Schlatt said.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to wake up here at all.”

Schlatt opened his mouth to say something, but was very quickly cut off when yet _another_ voice rang out.

“EYYYYY MAN!!!! IT’S BIG MAN TOMMAYYY!!!” Mexican Dream yelled.

My eyes widened with excitement, running towards the red, white and green figure.

“MEXICAN DREAM!!” I yelled back, hugging him as soon as I was within arms length.

MD pulled away and looked at me, “Man, I’ve been all lonely here with this _pinche oveja_ for monthsss, man!”

“I’m so sorry MD, you didn’t deserve what happened.” I said honestly.

“Ehhh don’t sweat it! You didn’t deserve what happened to you either, míjo!”

I smiled, feeling happy for the first time in ages. I turned around, looking back at Wilbur and Schlatt who were smiling at me.

I finally get to see them again.

“Míjo!” MD called out with a smile on his face, “Let’s make this place like home.” 

I’m finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah i’m sorry also i know that most of the conversation they had isnt word for word but i wanted to kind of make my own dialogue if that makes sense
> 
> man rip my boy tommy at least he’s with clarencio the llama now


End file.
